Legend Of Zelda: Dusk Slayer
by TwIlIgHtLeO
Summary: Takes place after Twilight Princess.A new legend is born. Maleo, Weilder of the Dusk Slayer, joined by new and familer faces, takes on a new evil. Give it a chance and i promise you won't be disappointed. Review and I'll return the favor
1. Intro

I DO NOT CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, WEAPONS AND LOCATIONS THAT I USE IN MY STORY. I'M USING ALL OF THESE THINGS TO MAKE MY OWN STORYLINE OF THE ZELDA FRANCHISE.I DO HOWEVER CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF ANY CHARACTERS LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE THAT ARE IN MY STORY THAT ARE NOT NINTENDO COPYRIGHTED. ALL RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO.

I want to dedicate this story to my fiancé. This is for you Sunshine

!!! IMPORTANT!!! (THIS IS AN PROLOGUE… NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER)

We all know the story of THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: TWILIGHT PRINCESS but what happened after that brought about the beginning of a new legend. Hyrule is torn into two regions, That which is ruled by The royal family and the other region is ruled by King Ventin, A warlord whose Army goes larger with each passing moment. Led by General Ganondorf, The armies' numbers have grown to the hundred thousands. King Ventin gained power after joining forces with Ganondorf. Some believe he has Ganondorfs soul and that's why he is king.

King Ventin is behind the Siege of many small villages throughout Hyrule. Service for Ventin or death are the only options given. Those who boldly say death are killed where they stand without a blink of an eye. Men, women, children, no matter the age, King Ventin has something that everyone can do. Children the age of fourteen are trained for combat. Anyone younger are in charge of cleaning the armor, weapons and cloths of the soldiers. Anyone over fifty are in charge of everything else. The latest siege was of a tiny village called Desino Village. King Ventin attacked hereto expand his kingdom. But what was there was something he never expected.

In the middle of Desino, there is a statue of a deity holding a majestic Sword called the Dusk Slayer. Engraved in a plate placed at the footing of the statue are these words. " He who holds the Dusk Slayer controls the destiny of the kingdom" King Ventin dismounted his horse. "Who is in charge here?" He roared at the crowd of villagers who were herded to the statue. No one spoke. "WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE?" Now screaming at a young girl whose eyes fill with tears with each word the evil warlord spoke. " I am" A deep voice rose from the back of the group. The group parted and another villager helped an old man to the front. "Get on your knees when speaking to me peasant". The elder holding a walking stick remains silent. With a nod from the King, a soldier kicks the old man in the back of the legs. The man collapses as the crowd gasps and hushed words of anger boil within the crowd.

"Now old man, where is this sword?


	2. A New Master Is Chosen

I DO NOT CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, WEAPONS AND LOCATIONS THAT I USE IN MY STORY. I'M USING ALL OF THESE THINGS TO MAKE MY OWN STORYLINE OF THE ZELDA FRANCHISE.I DO HOWEVER CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF ANY CHARACTERS LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE THAT ARE IN MY STORY THAT ARE NOT NINTENDO COPYRIGHTED. ALL RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO.

The crowd was silent. Behind them they could hear soldiers smashing and breaking everything they could get their hands on. Grabbing valuables and pets, to eat or keep, and burning whatever else there is. Desino, once a bustling little village, now lay in ruin thanks to King Ventin's troops. Leaves of charred trees crackle as the raging fire fueled by King Ventin's hate for humanity engulfs them. **" Speak your next words carefully old man because if you say something I don't like, I'll start adding the still breathing bodies of the children to the fire which engulfs your pathetic village"** King Ventin's eyes were filled with sick sadistic images of the children begging their parents to do something as the King picked them up by the hair and began tossing them into the fire.

" You are a sick fucking monster" Said the man who helped the elder to front of the crowd. He Spit in Ventins face as he smiled a twisted smile as if taking the remark as a complement.

The spit leaked off Ventins face and onto his armor-plated boots. He wiped the spit off his face and in an instant, held the brave fool a foot off the ground by his throat.

"Any last words before I snap your neck like a twig?"

" Go to hell. For I die today not at the hands of a king_**but at the hands of a weak, chaos addicted, heartless, shell of a man."**_

"How touching. I'll make sure to keep that in mind as I kill the rest of these pathetic maggots." King Ventin laughed as the neck of the man cracked faster then expected. The group of soldiers gathered around the villagers laughed a sadistic unison laugh that chilled each and every bone of the villagers. At that moment, all the people of the village realized that their survival wasn't likely.

"Please, I'll tell you were the sword is. Please don't harm anyone else" The old man pleaded with Ventin as he dropped the lifeless body of his first victim to the ground.

"Don't play games with me. Show me. Oh and bring the little girl with you just in case your lying"

Outside the gate of the village, Maleo, a sixteen-year-old boy, was returning from the Cerda River with fish for his family when he noticed the smoke from the village. Maleo learned to swordfight from his father who was the blacksmith in the village but seeing his fathers' motionless body lying at the feet of King Ventin froze Maleo where he stood.

"**That bastard!!!"** He thought to himself. "I will get revenge for you father." He saw the soldiers emptying his fathers shop and throwing the well-crafted swords, shields and armor on a horse drawn cart. "No one is to wield the Dusk Slayer until the deity descends from the heavens and chooses the blades next master. But I cannot let Ventin get his hands on it." Maleo dropped the fish and rushed to the Shrine Of Desino where the Dusk Slayer was moments away from having a new master. Chosen or not.

The Shrine was about five minutes outside of Desino so Maleo rushed around the village walls to the steps of the shrine. The shrine has been apart of the village for generations but never has the Deity made his decent and bestowed the sword on a new master. Maleo remembered the stories from the town elder about the legend of the sword.

" The darkest day of the village, when all seems lost, is the day the swords new master will be chosen" The elder spoke these words every anniversary of the sword. Every year on July 27th, the village held a feast celebrating the day when the deity is said to descend. But every year, the villagers go to sleep without a new master of the Dusk Slayer chosen. No one besides Maleo and his mother and father celebrated that day for a different reason. Maleo was born on july 27th sixteen years ago. Maleo was gathering fish down at the riverbed for his birthday dinner that night.

Maleo surprisingly makes it to the shrine before King Ventin and his troops. He rushes up to the massive marble stone where sword is embedded. The sword had a glow around it that seemed to be drawing Maleo to it. The handle had a dark blue jewel in crested in the bottom. The jewel was said to have to create a light that devours the darkness within the entire kingdom. The jewel was inside the mouth of a white lion that connected to the handle itself. The handle was made of a dark metal wrapped in a light white cloth molded around the handle. The blade is what really caught Maleo's eye. The blade had pointed ends placed strategically up the sides of it so any swing would be deadly. The Blade shimmered in the sun reflecting it white metal into the eyes of Maleo. The tip of the Dusk Slayer was as black as the night sky and as cold as the winter's deadly chill. Placed in three holes on the blade were three different stones. A black stone as dark as the tip of the blade was placed in the middle of the blade. Two dark blue stones like the one in the lion's mouth were place apart from each other. One was near the top right of the blade and the other was near the bottom left of the blade. It was a beautiful sword. Maleo snapped out of his daydream of the magnificent sword and reached for the handle when he heard " **SEIZE THAT BOY!!! DO NOT LET HIM PUT HIS FITHY HANDS ON MY SWORD." **Maleo turns around to see King Ventin ascending the stairs with his troops in tow.

"Maleo, What are you doing here? Run boy!!! Don't try and be a her…"

The elder spoke not another word. His eyes opens blinded for a moment at what he saw. King Ventins troops stopped in their tracks. Nobody moved besides the elder who push his way past a few guards to get a better view.

Maleo stood atop of the shrine. Aura glowing a bright blue-white light. He held the Dusk Slayer in his hand. The new master has been chosen.


	3. Blood Is Shed, A Legend Is Born

**I DO NOT CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, WEAPONS AND LOCATIONS THAT I USE IN MY STORY. I'M USING ALL OF THESE THINGS TO MAKE MY OWN STORYLINE OF THE ZELDA FRANCHISE.**I DO HOWEVER CLAIM THE RIGHTS OF ANY CHARACTERS LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE THAT ARE IN MY STORY THAT ARE NOT NINTENDO COPYRIGHTED.** ALL RIGHTS OF THE ZELDA CHARACTERS, LOCATIONS, WEAPONS AND STORYLINE ARE OWNED BY NINTENDO.**

Maleo stood atop the shine with the Dusk Slayer in hand. Dark clouds gathered over the village and started to loom over the shrine. Rain began to trickle on the leaves of the tree branches overhead.

"What are you waiting for you bunch of cowards!? **GET MY SWORD AND KILL THE BOY!!!" **

Maleo could see that King Ventin was growing impatient. Time seemed to slow as the footsteps of the soldiers were the only sound Maleo was focused on. Maleo looked and could see the soldiers running up towards him. He knew how to fight- but they were trained. They wore thick armor that was like a blood-soaked color. He could see slight cracks from previous battles. That's where he needed to strike. The swords of the soldiers were held high, leaving the body open. But he knew it wasn't going to be that easy.

The soldiers were now at the landing of the shrine where Maleo stood. Maleo turned the sword slightly, remembering what his father had taught him, and attacked. **"FATHER!!!"** Maleo's vengeful cry echoed throughout the village. The first soldier fell to his knees in an instant. Maleo held the stance after the blow.

"**WH..WHAT?! HOW DID HE DO THAT!? I DIDN'T EVEN SEE HIM MOVE!!" **A soldier from the pack of dead-men-walking shouted as he saw his comrade collapse.

"You're next" Maleo said in a low, angry tone. " Now join him." With that Maleo leaped towards the heavens and struck the ground causing a wave of energy to race towards the other soldiers, making them lose their balance and tumble down the stairs. The elder and the little girl raced down the stairs trying to avoid the bodies falling at them. The elder grabbed the terrified girl's hand and hurried back towards Desino. King Ventin stood his ground. He held his hand out and a barrier of black magic shrouded him. The bodies bounced off the barrier and flew over the railings of the stairs.

" GET UP YOU PATHETIC BUNCH OF SLACKERS!!!" King Ventin roared. The dazed soldiers tried to regain their footing and raced back towards the stairs.

" You have some skill boy. Why not join my army? Huh? C'mon just hand over that sword and I'll forget this whole thing happened". King Ventin stepped cautiously up the stairs.

"Ha.. You want **MY** sword. Well, what are you waiting for old man? Come and take it." Maleo almost smiled at the fact that he was going to get to fight Ventin sooner then he expected.

"Old man? I'm only thirty-two you little bastard" King Ventin seemed annoyed.

" I tried to be nice, but no more. **KILL HIM AND BRING ME THAT SWORD!!!"**

The soldiers were back and ready for round two. Three men rushed Maleo but they were no match for him. It was like Maleo and the sword were one. Moving in unison. The first soldier attacked with an overhead thrust but Maleo countered by blocking the attack and slashing with an upward attack, cutting the man's arm off at the elbow. He started to fall to his knees when Maleo jumped off his left leg and kicked the man in the head snapping his neck and

sending him over the railing. Maleo spun around just in time to counter another attack. He leaped over the soldier's head and cut the man down at the neck. The now headless warrior tumbled down into a puddle of his own blood.

"**HE'S JUST A BOY, KILL HIM!!!"** King Ventin began descending the stairs.

"If any of you imbeciles return without that sword, I'll kill you myself" With that, the remaining soldiers rushed to the top of the shrine just as Maleo was finishing off the last of the first three solders. King Ventin made his way back to his horse in the village.

Maleo was surrounded. With hate in their eyes, ten soldiers circled the lone warrior. They attacked, but were unprepared for what was about to happen.

Maleo held the sword out in front of him and turned the blade so the three stones faced up towards the sky. They began to glow and this overwhelming power engulfed Maleo's entire body. He felt the sword begin to separate. A bright light swallowed Maleo, stopping the attackers from delivering a single blow.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!?! WHERE IS THAT KID AND WHERE THE HELL DID THIS LIGHT COME FROM?!?!** **HE COULDN'T HAVE JUST DISAPPEARED SO WHERE IS H..WHA..!? **

Those were the last words any of those men spoke. The bright light faded and there stood Maleo, now holding two swords, with eyes as blue as the stones on the Dusk Slayer. The swords were lighter, stronger and more beautiful than the Dusk Slayer.

The sword in his right hand was similar to the one in his left hand. The bottom of the sword's handle was still in the shape of a lion's head, as was the left, but the jewel inside was a bright white-blue color that illuminated the inside of the lions mouth. The handle itself was a dark blue, like the color Maleo's eyes now were, and had a white molding that wrapped around the handle until that part of the sword where the handle meets the blade. Engraved at the bottom of the blade was a picture of the sun rising behind a castle, which looked very similar to the Royal family's castle. The blade was made of the strongest metal, like the metal his father used when making weapons. It was a white-silver color with the tip as dark as a starless sky.

Now the sword in his left hand had a darker appearance. Inside the mouth of the lion is a black, midnight colored stone that seems to have a life of it's own.

The handle was as black as the stone in the lion's mouth and the molding wrapped around is the color of Maleo's eyes. The blade also had a picture engraved in the bottom of it but instead of rising, the sun was setting behind the castle. The blade was made of a dark metal with the tip as white as the jewel in the lion's mouth on the sword in Maleo's right hand.

The soldier's eyes all widened at the sight before them. Before they could snap out of the beautiful sword daze, Maleo had unleashed a fierce combo of death strikes that lay waste the victims that stood in Maleo's way.

Maleo falls to his knees as the rain-washes the blood off the majestic blades.

The power of the Dusk Slayer was too much for him to control and the two blades unite again forming the Dusk Slayer as Maleo struggles to his feet, trying to make his way to the ruins of Desino. Maleo makes it back just in time to see King Ventin ride out of the main gate of the chaos flooded village.

"MALEO! HOW DID YOU SURVIVE? WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD."

"YEA, ARE YOU OK MALEO?"

The crowd of surviving villagers rush Maleo as he makes his way towards them. Tears of joy, anger and sorrow pour down their faces and join the falling rain. That's when Maleo sees the motionless body of his father. The crowd quiets down to a few whispers. He slowly walks over to see his mother cradling his head in her lap.

"Mom? He's dead, isn't he…?"

" ...Yes Maleo… He's dead".

The elder walks up behind Maleo and places his hand on his shoulder.

" You know what you must do Maleo, don't you?"

Maleo nods. "I know. Lets go"

"Where are we to go Maleo?" The elder says.

" You can't stay here. He'll be back" Maleo begins to raise is voice so the villagers can hear him. " King Ventin will be back with more men and they will not stop to we are all dead."

" Where are we supposed to go? We have no money, no food and only the clothes on our backs"

" There is a village close by. Now if we stay here, we are bound to die. We can go to the village, tell them what happened and I'm sure we can do something for food and shelter."

With that being the only chance of survival, the villagers, hungry, scared and tired, decide to follow the new master of the Dusk Slayer. Night falls and the villagers decide to set up camp along the riverbed, about two and a half miles from their destination, Ordon Village. Now Maleo and a few others decide to catch some dinner. After filling the tummies of the hungry children, the adults eat. The children are put to sleep under a tree and the adults gather around the fire, too scared to sleep. Maleo keeps watch from the top of a boulder a few yards away from the fire site.

Something doesn't feel right. Maleo can hear the sound of a horse's gallop in the distance. Whoever it was, they were coming towards the campsite. With a leap, Maleo lands beside the elder who was sitting by the fire. The presence of a dark man atop a dark horse now loomed over the small encampment. The boulder that Maleo was just sitting on now hosts this figure.

"Whoever Ventin sent is here. Wake the children and hurry across the river. Wait for me on the other side".


End file.
